


The Husband Games

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, canadian!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's Visa is about to expire. She has five days to get married before being deported back to Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr (a really, really long time ago), based off of Absentlyabbie's prompt of: Felicity is a Canadian, in the country first on a student visa, then on a work visa. She’s been so busy with Team Arrow’s crusade that she let her visa expire accidentally, and has five days before she will be deported. It’s not enough time for the paperwork to be processed to renew her visa without first having to return to Canada, and the only faster solution is a rather absurd proposal. Marriage.

Felicity grabbed her mail off of the counter, walking toward her couch. She smiled as she turned on the television, loading up her DVR that was overfilled with shows. She doesn’t really miss too many things about her life pre Team Arrow, but being able to regularly keep up with her TV shows is pretty high up on the list. She settled on a series, choosing to start with the last episode she remembered watching, but not quite enough to remember what really happened. She fiddled with the volume until it was a reasonable level for both talking and any loud sound effects that may happen, before she started going through the mail.

It had been a month or two since she had actually gone through her mail, choosing instead to grab and scan it, only opening things that looked really important. The stack in front of her was what she would expect: credit card offers, magazines, a couple of bills that she kept forgetting to get switched over to paperless, and a letter from immigration. Felicity was about to toss the letter on to the coffee table when it clicked in her head what it was not a junk document. She glanced over at her phone to look at the date, it had to be a letter reminding her to renew her visa. She sighed, opening the envelope and reading the letter.

Her heart started to speed up as she read the letter that explained that her visa had lapsed and that she would be deported from the United States in five days. Five days. Felicity tried to push the wave of panic away, because this had to be some sort of mistake. She always received a few reminders to renew her visa, and she hadn’t received any sort of reminder. She looked over at the stack of mail that was to the left of her, still waiting to be gone through. She carefully flipped through the envelopes, her heart dropping with each letter from immigration that she pulled out. There were three in total, each one with a little more oomph and demand than the last.

She grabbed the letter and her keys, leaving everything on in her apartment as she hurried out the door to her car. The drive to Verdant seemed to take twice as long as it normally did. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn’t sure how well it was going to work out. She would laugh at anybody else in this situation, because who in the hell forgets something as important as renewing a visa? Who puts themselves in this sort of situation?

She walked straight toward the outside entrance to the lair, quickly making her way down the stairs. Tommy was the first to notice her, his eyebrows popped up slightly as he looked at her.

“What’s up,” he asked, capturing the attention of the other three guys in the room. Oliver looked over, crossing his arms, Diggle turned his head trying to read her body language, and Barry smiled reassuringly, already trying to comfort her.

“I need to get married,” she announced. She nodded a few times, trying to emphasize to them that she was serious and convince herself that it was really going to happen.

Tommy laughed, and Felicity could see everyone else’s body posture relax. They thought she was kidding. “I think you’ve got a few more years before you really need to start worrying about that.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, holding up her deportation papers. “No, I’m serious. I’m being deported in five days.” As soon as she said deported, she watched as the wheels clicked into place in their heads. “Five days. One of you needs to marry me, preferably in the next day or so.” She shook her head, closing her eyes. “I need a drink. You guys figure this out.”

Tommy watched as Felicity walked away. She stopped before the staircase turning around to look at them. Her eyes were wide and he could tell that she was scared, sorry, and a little bit embarrassed about this situation. She bit her bottom lip, before closing her eyes and shaking her head, deciding to not say whatever was on her mind. She turned back around and walked up the stairs. The lair was eerily silent when she closed the door.

“Well, let the husband games begin,” Tommy said, trying to break the tension.

Diggle laughed and Barry smiled.

But Oliver’s whole posture changed, as he turned to look at the three of them. Tommy wanted to laugh at the look of absolute horror on his face. He was headed toward the stairs before Tommy could even get a word out, shouting something about having to figure out how to get a marriage license.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the kudos and comments! I'm glad you all are liking the story, I had a ton of fun writing this one!

“We can either go down to the auditor’s office now or apply for a marriage license, or we can just head to Vegas. There’s a 72 hour waiting period if we go to the auditor’s office.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she stared at Oliver. “You’re serious?”

“You did just come downstairs screaming about deportation right?”

“Yes.”

“Then, yes, I am serious.”

“You realize this will need to be longer than a Brittany Spears marriage right? They’ll check up on us, ask us questions, we’ll have to prove that we are doing this for more reasons than we actually are doing it for.”

“I can do that.”

Hopping off of the bar stool, Felicity shook her head. “Okay. Vegas. That sounds feasible. We can say that we’ve been dating for a while, keeping it quiet. We went to Vegas for…something and well, it seemed like a good place to get married. Right?”

“Right,” Tommy started, “Vegas sounds great. Groom should be me though.”

Felicity turned around at Tommy’s words so fast that she was tripped in her heels. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t see why Oliver gets the privilege of marrying you off the bat. I would be a far better husband. I can cook.”

“I can cook,” Oliver mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Raising his eyebrow, Tommy smirked. “Paying Raisa to cook and claiming it as yours doesn’t count.”

“This isn’t a competition. This isn’t even a real marriage, guys. I just need to make this believable.” Felicity looked between the two of them trying to figure out how serious they were going to make this.

“It’d be more believable with me.” Tommy sounded so sure of himself as he continued. “But it’s your decision. I brood less though. And I have my own place. Or I could move in with you. Totally your call.”

“I could get us a new place. Or the mansion is really big enough that you wouldn’t have to worry about running into my mom or Thea.”

Felicity’s eyes grew slightly larger at each of their statements. She hadn’t really thought about the repercussions of getting married to stay in the States. At first it had seemed like a logical idea, get married, sham it out for a couple of months answering stupid questions for immigration and then quickie divorce followed by applying for another green card. She even had already written out a quick ‘important facts about Felicity to get through immigration questioning’ on her tablet.

“Dig and I have a solution for this,” Barry said, smiling as he stood next to John in the corner of the room.

“I don’t remember any one asking you to get involved in this,” Oliver said, his voice shifting more towards his Arrow tone.

Felicity raised her eyebrow as she turned to face Oliver. “Actually, the offer was made generally to all four of you. So his opinion matters just as much as yours.”

“It was Tommy’s idea actually.”

Felicity watched as Tommy’s face paled slightly. “The Husband Games? Are you two fucking serious?”

“Why not? It’ll be perfect. We can quiz you guys on your Felicity knowledge, see who she has better chemistry with. I’m already half way through the scientific aspect of it. Digg’s got the protective big brother feelings. And Felicity will have final say.”

Felicity tilted her head. “It would be interesting. For science purposes.”

“It takes less than an hour to fly to Vegas. I don’t like the idea of not having a decision made until then,” Oliver looked at Felicity in an attempt to gauge how seriously she was considering this.

“Then we drive,” Tommy offered. “What are you afraid of Oliver? That you don’t know Felicity as well as I do?”

“I’m not afraid of you Merlyn.”

Felicity’s eyes narrowed as Oliver took a step toward Tommy. She moved in between the two of them, placing one hand on each of their chests.

“We fly. Currently, Barry and Diggle are the only actual ones that might win this if you two don’t stop this alpha male bullshit. It’s a sham wedding, no need to destroy life-long friendships over this.”

“Sham weddings turn into real weddings all the time,” Tommy pointed out, intensifying his glare at Oliver.

“In romantic comedies maybe. My life is not a romantic comedy.”

“Maybe. Maybe this is your chance to live one.”

Felicity sighed, leaning her head back. “I have a list of facts on my tablet Digg. You and Barry can formulate the questions from there, or use whatever information you two know about me.” She pulled her hands from the boys’ chests, pointing one finger at Tommy, “You begin making plans for once we are in Vegas. Now.” She watched as Tommy muttered a yes ma’am under his breath before turning and walking toward his office at the back of the club. She turned around to face Oliver. “And you get the travel arrangements made. Now.”

Oliver nodded, smiling before walking away. “I’m going to win this Felicity. And I’m more than okay with the fake marriage becoming a real marriage romantic comedy set up. Just remember that.”

Felicity sighed as she focused her attention on Barry and Diggle. “What in the hell did I get myself in to?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments. I really did enjoy writing in this universe. It is amazing that so many of you enjoyed it as well!

“Not going to lie,” Felicity started as Tommy sat down next to her. “I’m a little surprised you didn’t demand we take your jet to Vegas.”

Tommy shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders a bit. “Figured I’d give him that win. I’m in it for the big prize.”

“The big prize,” Felicity repeated sarcastically, snorting slightly. “I’m pretty sure being my fake husband to keep me from being deported isn’t much of a prize. Wow, no matter how many times I say that it just sounds worse. I can’t believe I’m even in this position.”

“Well, when you become a superhero sidekick, forgetting about the little stuff is bound to happen.”

“My dry cleaning is the little stuff. Forgetting that my visa expired is huge, Tommy. Huge.”

“Well, in about three hours you’ll be the new Mrs. Merlyn and all problems will be solved.” Tommy tilted his head toward Felicity’s as he sighed. “Or Mrs. Queen judging by the look you are giving me right now.”

“I thinking I’m sticking with Smoak either way. And at this point, I’m really debating the merits of just finding a random guy and having a real Vegas wedding.”

“I’m sure immigration will love that.”

“Why are you doing this Tommy?”

“Because you are one of my best friends and you don’t deserve to be deported.”

Felicity remained silent, her eyebrow raised as she waited for Tommy to continue.

“And,” Tommy continued, his tone changing, giving away how annoyed he was. “It figures that Oliver would only agree to start a relationship with you because he might actually lose you. And not because he’s finally going to own his feelings.“

“Tommy, nobody is starting a relationship with anybody. It’s a –”

“Fake marriage,” Tommy interrupted, finishing Felicity’s sentence. “And it will be. But the I think the feelings are there and it won’t be long until it isn’t so fake. And I can already hear future you wondering if it was only because he was scared he was going to lose you. You deserve better than that.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, huffing out a laugh. “I deserve for you to never use that future Felicity voice again. Ever. Besides, my future husband is going to be determined by a game show like questionnaire. How high are Oliver’s chances really at answering any of those questions?”

"Oh, I am going to kick Tommy’s ass. That’s for sure,” Oliver said as he sat down across from Felicity.

“Oh yeah,” Felicity asked, her eyebrow raising in a challenge. “Favorite food?”

Oliver didn’t say anything, the smile on his face growing as he kept his eyes on Felicity’s. “No idea,” he responded. “I’m really looking forward to finding out though.”

“What,” Tommy interrupted, “That isn’t even an answer. That’s a cheesy line from some bad romance movie.”

“To be fair,” Felicity said, pulling her eyes from Oliver’s to focus on Tommy’s. “My whole life has turned into a bad romance movie in the last twenty four hours. You know with the whole about to be deported, on my way to get married to one of two best friends that are currently participating in the Husband Games. The Husband Games. I don’t know if you could find a more cheesy romance movie than that.”

Tommy didn’t say anything for a minute, simply staring at Felicity. Finally, he shook his head, a deep sigh escaping his throat. “I don’t know what your favorite food is either.”

Felicity stared at Tommy, a large smile forming on her face as she started laughing. She shook her head as she reached her hands up to her face to wipe beneath her eyes. Finally, as she stopped laughing she leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat. “I’m officially cancelling the Husband Games. You two are terrible contestants.”

Felicity got up from her seat then, her knees bent slightly as she walked between Oliver and Tommy. “I’m going to go sit with John and Barry.” She gave a small smile with a half wave before walking back toward Barry and John.

At first,Oliver and Tommy didn’t say anything. Oliver simply stared out the small window, looking at the lights of whatever town they were flying over. Tommy stared at Oliver as he bounced his knees slightly, a habit of Tommy’s that Oliver knew meant he was nervous.

“You’re right, you know,” Oliver said, as he looked over at Tommy. “What you said to Felicity,” he clarified as Tommy gave him a confused look. “You were right.”

“You heard that?”

“I was ten feet away, Tommy. Of course I heard that.”

Tommy shrugged. “And?”

“And nothing. You are right. I don’t know if I would be doing this if it weren’t for the deportation. I don’t know if it’s even that smart of an idea, because she could get hurt because of me. She might never believe that I want this. That I’m only doing this because I need her to not be in Canada. But this could be my chance. And I want to take it, but I don’t want to fight you about it either.”

“Oliver–”

“Look, I know you don’t approve of what I’m doing. I know you’re still mad at me about lying to you. And I don’t know if things are ever going to be able to go back to how they were before. But you’re still my best friend Tommy.”

Tommy sighed as he laced his hands behind his head. “Does that mean I at least get to be your best man tonight? I might even be able guarantee a hell of a speech when we inevitably end up wasted on the strip tonight.”

“No speech and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Later that night Tommy stood next to Oliver as he waited for Felicity to walk through the doors and down the aisle. They finally settled on the Vegas Hitching Post after Felicity had very loudly said no to the first three options because she was not going to let Elvis marry her to anybody.

“I know I’m standing up here as your best man right now buddy,” Tommy whispered to Oliver as Felicity started walking toward them. “But screw this up and not only will I kick your ass, but I’m officially putting my name in for husband number two.”


End file.
